Tent Vent
by Your Idiot Writer
Summary: On a dark and stormy night, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are stuck in a tent made for two. Prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.


Sakura couldn't really complain. It was just part of the ninja life, after all, and it wasn't for every mission that they got to bring a tent. So, really, she should be considering herself lucky, right? It was way better than the mission to Kumo when she literally woke up in a puddle of mud.

Even so, she couldn't help but feel perpetually annoyed by the situation. It's not like she hated Naruto and Sasuke's company, but there was such thing as _too close for comfort_, and the three of them being crammed into a tent meant for two was a little much.

_Stupid Kakashi, taking an entire tent for himself._

Sakura would have happily gone out to rip it out of the ground with her pinky if it wasn't pouring rain outside. That, and the storm was probably strong enough for her headband to act as some cheap, makeshift lightning rod.

"Ne, Sakura-chan~ Your elbow's in my gut." Naruto whined as he squirmed next to her.

"Stop moving, Dobe." Sasuke muttered on her other side. "It's hard enough to sleep as it is."

"Naruto, get your knee away from my butt!" Sakura snapped, smacking the blond in the head.

Except, being so close to one-another, she ended up elbowing Sasuke in the face, who had no room to dodge.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped while Naruto burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"This is ridiculous," was all he said, thankfully not looking like he was plotting her murder. He probably had enough of that while he was still a rogue, Sakura hoped.

"Oi, Teme! Just go sleep in Kakashi-sensei's tent! At least he won't elbow you in the face." Naruto snickered, earning another smack from Sakura, who was more careful about it this time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you deaf? It's pouring outside."

"A little water never killed anyone!"

"Tell that to any shinobi from Kiri." Sakura interrupted the banter with a scoff. "Will the two of you cut it out? The most we can do it just try to stay still and be quiet - the storm is loud enough!"

The two males obediently fell silence. With a huff, Sakura closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the stray limbs pushing into her ribs and arms while the storm roared outside. It almost felt like she was about to fall asleep until—

"Aaagh! I can't sleep!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, jabbing his side with her elbow.

"This is pointless." Sasuke muttered, just as irritated and sleep-deprived.

"Why don't you go and do something about the storm, then, Teme?" Naruto suggested. "Use your Chidori or something to steer it away from us!"

"Ninjutsu doesn't work that way, idiot."

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius!"

"Then why don't you throw a Rasengan into the sky and break the clouds apart?"

"I can't just do that! The sky's way too far!"

"Exactly."

"Oi, don't look so smug!"

"_Both of you, shut up!_" Sakura yelled again, this time jabbing both of them in their sides. "I'll throw both of you out of this tent if you don't be quiet already!"

"But he was—!"

"_Quiet._" Sakura ordered.

It was even worse that, with both of her teammates on either side of her, she was stuck sleeping on her back in order to avoid any awkward positions, and Sakura could never manage to fall asleep on her back.

The tent fell silent again, and the medic sighed a breath of relief as she tried to drown out the storm.

Minutes passed and the tension in her muscles began to ease until eventually…

_Pfbblt._

Sakura snapper her eyes open and glared daggers at the roof of the tent.

"Ehehe…sorry."

"Na-ru-_to!_"

Paying no mind to whether she elbowed Sasuke's beautiful face again or not, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and shoved him out of the tent.

"Sakura~~! I'm getting soaked!"

"Go build your own shelter!" She shouted while slumping onto her side, relishing in the comfortable amount of space she now had.

"Stupid Teme, gets to share a tent with Sakura-chan all by himself…" The blond muttered as he shuffled off to do as he was told.

Years ago, Sakura would have gone crazy at the mere notion of sharing a tent with Sasuke, but now that she had matured, it was nothing but something that just happened on occasion during missions.

"Huh." Sasuke said, breaking the short silence of the tent.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, mildly surprised that he was voicing his thoughts.

"I thought that was you."

Only Sakura could use her non-dominant arm to toss a grown man out of a tent while lying down without pulling a muscle.

_Idiots._


End file.
